Recent advances in manufacturing an electronic device allow for improved production times. This leads to additional electronic devices produced per time. During assembly, some parts of the electronic device provide a mounting surface for other structures. These surfaces are considered “critical” in that they must be manufactured within a specified tolerance in order for another structure to properly mount on the surface of the part.
However, when the surface is not within the specified tolerance, several issues may occur. For example, a part having mounting surfaces with disturbances (e.g., protrusions, bumps, burrs) left after machining the part may lead to an adhesive layer unable to flow or extend along the mounting surface in a desired manner which may cause the part to be improperly attached to the mounting surface. One issues associated with this is a display not properly attaching to a mounting surface of a lid (enclosure). When this occurs, light from light source (e.g., LED, display) may “leak,” that is, light may pass through unwanted or unintended portions of the electronic device. Light leakage passing through a top portion of the device is generally viewed as undesirable by a user, as well as an inefficient use of a light source. In order to prevent the user from using the device, the device may be discarded after a valuable component (e.g., display) has been installed, thereby increasing yield fallout of the electronic device.
Another issue associated with mounting surfaces out of tolerance is a hinge assembly on, for example, a portable electronic device. A hinge assembly on an uneven surface affects the kinematics of the electronic device. For example, a lid may not properly open and close with respect to a base portion.